


A New Journey

by ElektraDaredevil68



Series: The Trials of Clare Tabris and Leliana [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Search for a Cure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraDaredevil68/pseuds/ElektraDaredevil68
Summary: This is my first time doing this. I was inspired to start writing by a talented writer on this site.This is the beginning of a series on Clare search for the Cure and her way back home.





	A New Journey

Clare was dredging through the caverns until she came into a huge room. The room was dimly lit by a small lava pool, but because she was an elf, she could see the unmistakable details of ruins from a past culture. As she was walking into the room, she could see the walls were carved with decaying pictures of strange beings which tentacles surrounding their bug like form with humanoid creatures worshipping them. These strange creatures appeared to be the inhabitants. It also looked like food offerings were left near the center of the room. A closed door in front of her had statues as part of the door, they appeared to be holding weapons staring out to Clare. All the evidence she had collected over the past several months to find the cure to the Calling said that it was posible through those doors. With everything she had dealt with so far, Clare finally felt a small light of hope through this nightmarish journey.

These last few weeks through the Deep Roads, if it can be called that anymore, this far West has been beyond unbearable. Clare faced personal isolation since entering these dank caverns on her quest to return to her wife, Leliana, again cured. Dealing with indescribable horrors that surrounded her like the rotting corpses, humanoid cults, repellent smell, and other foul things that shouldn’t be talked about. A few times she thought she would be killed by these monsters who lurk in the dark places of the world and the deformed creatures who worshiped them, but she persevered. The Darkspawn would be a more welcomed sight to these monsters. She made a promise and when you make a promise you keep it. “Oh, Leli”, Clare crying to herself, “ I wish you would tell me one of your stories again.” Clare’s memory was pulled back to happier times.

(years earlier)

On a moonlit night on the balcony of Leliana’s chateau, Leliana and Clare were enjoying a wonderful evening with each other. Leliana had spent all day making dinner, these times together have been so few due to her job as the Left hand to Justinia. She would make sure tonight would be perfect for them both. Leliana made “Duck a l’Orange” with a side of mashed potatoes with caramelized onions and steamed vegetables. Clare, who was trained by her mother Adaia to become an accomplished pastry chef and chocolatier, made one of her wife’s favorite desserts, opera cake with a side of chocolate truffles with a chocolate buttercream and cherry center with white chocolate griffons as a topping decoration, and thick elven hot chocolate to drink.

After enjoying both dinner and dessert, Leliana and Clare excused themselves to the edge of the balcony railing. Clare thought Leliana looked beautiful in her lavender dress that brought out her blue eyes, all the way to her shoes, laced embroidery ankle boots with ruby and sapphire gem stones to heighten its light indigo color. Clare was wearing a jelly opal inspired dress with baby blue platform shoes that sparkled with pink sapphires that Leliana bought for her. They probably cost more than her alienage was worth. Leliana spoke trying not to cry,” I will miss these moments together between us when you are gone into the West.” 

“I will back as soon as I have the Cure and then we will build a future together where we will never separate from each other again”, Clare spoke trying to be strong. “No more Grey Warden’s, no threat of the Calling, and I will finally be able to start the pastry and chocolate boutique shop I promised my mom I would, and you can start your nug breeding business”. 

Leliana smiled at that and said,” Justinia said she would release me as soon as things get under control here than I will join you in finding the Cure, together” “I feel lost without you near me.” “How will I know you are safe or in danger without me there with you?”   
Clare responded,” You know how to contact me, I will leave Nathaniel, Oghren, and Sigrun in a camp in the Terashan so no matter how far I go you will be able to reach me, and my other Wardens will join me.” “You were always the strongest of us and have a strong and caring heart never let the world steal that from you.” “Look on the bright side I’ll have my faithful mabari with me.” They both laughed at that.

(present day)

A loud scream filled Clare’s head forcing her mind to the present, forcing her to her knees and closing her eyes, with hands clutching her ears in agony. Then as suddenly it had begun it stopped with a ringing and pain in her ears. When Clare felt well enough, she slowly opened her eyes and saw a dreadful creature coming from a dark corner in the room. This creature was a bug like form with tentacles coming from all parts of its long body with a circular head in front, and multiple eyes of different shapes and sizes. It had what appeared to be a dozen humanoid hands with arms at the bottom of its body that were moving this creature towards her. Clare felt this creature was burrowing into her head. “I now know your mind,” it screamed into her head for this creature wasn’t using a mouth. “I am Val-Artoth, of those who came before.” Clare turned ghostly white with a shiver going down her spine at hearing that name. Clare has come across ancient tomes and writings about that name. It was called,” the Defiler” and “Dark whisperer in the Night” and saw its picture on the surrounding walls. It spoke again, "I will speak, and you will listen”. No matter what was going to happen next, Clare would keep her promise to Leliana and return to her.


End file.
